


Le Paon

by RynnDuthane



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'll update tags as I add chapters, Marinette's crush changes, Peacock Miraculous, Reader is Le Paon, clumsyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynnDuthane/pseuds/RynnDuthane
Summary: Le Paon, the peacock Miraculous, she's got more puns then Chat Noir does, and, well she sure does find him cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hi!  
> Rynn here.  
> Sooooo this is just a thing I'm trying, read and tell me what you think. Excuse the grammer and spelling mistakes.

~Friday Night~  
*Plagg*

 

Night time in Paris was the same as anywhere else in the world, parents were tucking their children into bed, reading them bed time stories, teenagers were filling up resturants and movie theaters for their friday night dates, adults crowding the bars to unwind after another week of work, college and parenting. 

People were too busy to notice a small black creature flying through the streets of Paris, in its tiny hands it struggled to hold onto the blue and green colored brooch. The little cat-like creature dropped onto a windowsil and with a relived sigh it sunk down against the window, lazily knocking on it, the tiny creature closed its green eyes and tried catching its breath, it failed to notice as the window it was leaning against was slid open, making the little cat creature to fall backwards into the room.

" Nice of you to drop in "

The creature groaned and floated up to come face to face with an old chinese man, a little green turtle-like creature floating next to the old man.

" Master Fu, your puns are as bad as Adriens "

The old man gave a short chuckle before his eyes landed on the brooch laying on the windowsil, the moonlight was reflecting off the deep blue gem that it held, gently picking it up he examined it.

" Great work Plagg "  
" I don't want prais, I want cheese, lots of cheese, do you have any idea how heavy that thing is? "

Master Fu gave another chuckle before turning to the turtle creature floating beside him

" Wayzz, go get Plagg some cheese "

The little green creature gave a quick nod before zooming off towards the kitchen. Master Fu sat down on a chair and looked at the Brooch in his hand, stroking his beard with his other hand, Plagg floated over to the table and sat down ontop of a match box, stretching his arms out.

" So, there's going to be another Miraculous? " 

The old man gave a short nod towards the little god of destruction, Wayzz came back with a wedge of cheese, placing it next to his fellow kwami. Plagg picked up the yellow wedge and sniffed it

" Cheedar? What not Camembert? "  
" Master Fu doesn't like Camembert "

Plagg gasped and put his hands over his chest, looking quite offended as he blinked a few times.

" Blasphemy! " 

The green Kwami and the Guardian laughed at the cat Kwami turned his back to them, his arms crossed of his chest and his tail pulling the wedge of Cheddar towards himself.

~Saturday Morning~  
*Plagg and Adrien*

Plagg had arrived back at the Agreste mansion in the early hours of the morning, slipping through the window of Adriens room and softly landing on the pillow next to the blonde boy, curling up into a ball and falling asleep. Plagg jumped up when the alarm on Adriens phone went off, Adrien got up and and started going through his morning ritual, preparing for the day ahead. 

" Plagg, come on get up "  
" Go away "  
" Gee someones a happy chap this morning "  
" For your information I hardly slept last night "  
" Its all that Camembert, I told you its not good for you "

Plagg rolled over and nuzzled his face into the soft pillow which made the teen model shake his head and continued putting on his shoes. A loud knock made the cat Kwami jump up with a stratled yelp, a deep voice following after the knock

" Adrien, may I come in "

The blonde quickly grabbed Plagg and stuffed him into his coat pocket.

" Yeah! Uh, yeah dad you can come in "

The door opened and in walked his father, the elder man had the same unintrested look on his face as always, except now he had a tint of.......anger? Swimming in his eyes.

" Good Morning dad, I thought you had an interview "  
" I'm leaving in a few minutes, Adrien, were you in my office last night or earlier this morning? "

Adrien shook his head, folding his arms

" No, why? "  
" Something is missing from my office, are you sure? "  
" I'm sure father "

Gabriel looked around his room before looking back at his son, giving a small nod towards him

" I will be home for dinner "

Without another word Gabriel left Adriens room, Plagg flew out the second the door closed and snuggled back onto the pillow, Adrien gave a sigh as his Kwami started snoring.

~Saturday Night~  
*Chat Nior and Ladybug*

Jumping across the gap of 2 buildings with ease Chat Noir continued along his patrol rout, an Akuma attack wasn't something he worried about happening this late at night, however there were still petty criminals that stalked Paris thinking they could take the streets just because its dark.

Chat was hoping his patrol would go over swiftly so he could spend a few minutes with Ladybug, maybe try out a pick up line or two on the spotted beauty. Landing on the roof of another building Chat glanced around the area, the cool night breeze tugging at his blonde locks, something felt off.

With an unexpected thud heard behind him he let out a silent gasp the feline hero spun around to be met with Ladybug whom was stretching her arms out above her head, releasing a breath of relief he gave her his trade mark grin.

" Good evening Milady, what a lovely nigt for us to be strolling the streets of Paris together "  
" First, we're not on streets, we're on a roof, second, we're not strolling we're jumping, and third......it is a nice night "

The duo looked up towards the shining stars in the sky, the faint echo of music reaching them from a resturant near by, setting the mood around them at ease.

" Quite a romantic night as well, wouldn't you say? "  
" It sure is, too bad you'll be spending it alone "

Ladybug flung her yo-yo across to another building and flung herself off, Chat yelling out after her as he followed suit, using his baton to send him off in her direction.

" Come now Milady, let's not play cat and mouse "

Ladybug peeked at him over her shoulder, a small grin on her face.

" What's the matter Kitty? Can't keep up? "  
" You wound me Milady, I can most de- "

Chat stopped himself midscentence, his bright green eyes narrowing. Before Ladybug could register what was happening she found herself laying flat on her back on the ledge of a factory roof with Chat Noir ontop of her, her face reddened with a mixture of embarrasment and anger but as she directed her sapphire gaze towards him she noticed his line of sight was not trained on her, rather it was off towards her right.

Following her partners gaze her eyes landed on what he was staring at, in the distance was a figure clad in a mixture of blues and greens waving at them, a voice calling out to them.

" Sorry bugaboo! I didn't see you there "

Ladybug didn't miss the growl that forced itself out of Chat's throat, his emerald orbs glaring at the blue figure which in return gave a short laugh before turning and leaping off the building.

Chat jumped onto his feet and sprinted after the stranger, leaving Ladybug behind and a little confused, shaking her head she got up and went after her partner. The 2 super heros were in hot pursuit of this stranger, though Ladybug wondered why, was it an Akuma?

A scream broke her train of though and motivated her to move faster towards the source, a figure in blue comming into view. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir landed with their weapons drawn and their stance in a ready position, a stance which was soon dropped when they saw the blue figure handing a purse back to a woman.

" Oh thank you miss! "

The figure in blue gave the woman a charming grin before giving a short and gracious bow

" But of course mademoizell "

The woman gave a giggle before looking down at the child which was holding onto its mothers leg, shyly hiding from the blue figure. Chat Noir and Ladybug gave a close inspection at the stanger, wearing a leotard made of blues with turquoise and teal mixed in, a thing cold and brown belt sat snugly around her hips with a silk fan attached to the back with it's cut and pattern resembling a peacock tail, her knee high boots and elbow gloves fading from dark blue through towards a light green 

The Child which clung to his mothers leg took out a lollipop from his pocket and held it out to the stranger.

" T-Thank you miss, f-for helping my mommy "

The woman in blue gave the little boy a sweet smile before crouching down to be eye level with him, gently taking the sweet from the boy she placed a tender kiss upon his forehead.

" And thank you for the lolli my sweet boy "

The woman thanked the stranger once more before scooping her son up into her arms and scurrying out of the alleyway back into the busy night life of Paris.

The stranger stood and turned her gaze to the heros and gave them an equally charming grin, her mask turquoise with small metlic feathers curling out at the ends which were pointy, her [H/L] [H/C] up in a [Style].

" What was that? "

Ladybug stepped up towards the stranger, her yo-yo ready in her hand

" Now Bugaboo, I did applogize, I really did not see you my dear "

Chat growled at the stranger, slamming the tip of his baton into the ground.

" Hey! Only I call her Bugaboo! "

Ladybug facepalmed and let out a heavy breath, the stranger letting out a laugh.

" Oh my Kitty, you have no need to fear, the spotted damsel is all yours "

Chat stepped up next to Ladybug and snaked his arm around her waist, getting a tight grip on her he pulled her into his side, green eyes still glaring at the woman as Ladybug slapped his hand.

" Allow me to atleast introduce myself, I am Le Paon, charmed "

Le Paon gave the heros a deep bow, looking at she gave a wink and a grin that was almost snobish.

" You need not worry my dears, I am no Akuma, infact I am- "

A familiar beeping sound interupted the blue clad woman, with a sigh she straightend her posture and put her hands together.

" well, let's not spoil this lovely night with simple conversation " 

Blowing a kiss towards the super heros Le Paon took off, scalling up the building and dissapearing, Chat Noir and Ladybug glanced at eachother, both wondering what the heck just happened, Ladybug looked down and noticed her partners arm still sat snugly around her waist , with a squeak she pushed Chat Noir away from her

[On the other side of town]  
*[Name]*

[Name] nearly crashed through her bedroom window as her Miraculous wore off, the girl face planted onto the wooden floor as a blue Kwami was sent flying into the open closet with a 'thud' coming barely a second later. [Name] groaned and jumped up, hearing a smaller groan she scurried over to her dresser, picking up the little blue creature in her hands.

" Duusu, are you ok? "

The little blue Kwami looked up at her with big red eyes, her long tail hanging off the edge of [Name]'s hand.

" Yeah I'm fine, your scarf broke my......crash "

[Name] gave a little sigh of relief and stood up, cradeling the Kwami in her hands she headed over to her bedroom door. Duusu sat up in [Name]'s hands and gave a long yawn before rubbing her eyes.

" Tired huh? Well let's get you some food and then you can go to sleep, ok? "

Duusu gave a tired little nod and curled into a ball, [Name] quietly headed towards the kitchen, peeking around every corner in hopes of not running into the other women who lived with her in the 2 storey apartment. With a small dance of voctory [Name] stepped into the kitchen and placed Duusu down onto the counter and opening the fridge. Scanning over the various items in the fridge her [E/C] eyes landed on a cup shaped container, reaching in she took hold of the cup and pulled it out before shutting the door of the fridge and placing it on the counter. 

Duusu sat up and gave another long yawn, the little blue Kwami watching as [Name] opened the container and pushed it towards her. The Kwami floated up towards the top of the container and reached it, pulling out an orange wedge Duusu happily started munching on it, the juice running down her chin and dripping onto the counter.

" Duusu your gonna be sticky "  
" But its yummy! "

[Name] gave a sigh and a small smile as she watched Duusu eat the orange wedge, getting juice everywhere, the little blue Kwami reminds her of a small child, taking out an apple slice she herself started nibbling on it, her mind wondering.

Miraculous, she was a Miraculous! She had no idea what the hell a Miraculous was until Duusu explained it to her, and of course that was after [Name] mistook the blue Kwami for a giant bug and tried to kill her with a mop. After explaining [Name] was still a little confused, why would she be needed? She heard about Ladybug and Chat Noir, they were doing just fine on their own, they've handled every threat and villan that was thrown their way, or atleast that's what all the reporters say.

As Duusu finished eating her fill of orange and apple slices, she covered in the sticky Juice, her charge scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom, heading to the connecting bathroom of her room [Name] took a wash cloth and gently wiped the Kwami clean of the sticky substance.

" Better? "

Duusu gave a nod and curled up in her palms, a calm smile on her face as she slipped into the world of slumber. [Name] carefully placed the Kwami onto the bed and making sure she was comfortable, getting up from her crouching position beside the bed, the teen stepped out onto her balcony, a cool breeze blowing past her. Directing her [E/C] eyes up towards the millions of little flickering lights in the night sky, her mind running over the events of the day.

*Adrien and Plagg*

" Your sure she's not an Akuma? "

Plagg rolled his eyes and took a chuck of cheese into his tiny cat hands.

" Like I've said for the past 500 times, YES, I am sure "

Adrien, whom had recently just stepped out of the shower, was busy drying himself and staring at the cat Kwami.

" But how sure are you? "  
" I could sense her Kwami "

Adrien hung the white towel around his neck and slipped into a pair of green sweat pants.

" So she's a Miraculous then? Like me and Ladybug? "  
" Duh "  
" Well what kind? "

Plagg shoved another chuck of cheese into his mouth and chewed it, staring at the blonde boy with a bored expresion before swallowing.

" Well gee, I'm not sure, but seeing as she has peacock feathers on her mask and on her costume I'm guessing, and now this is just a wild guess, but I'm guessing, and once again I'm just spit balling, but I'm guessing she might just possibly be the peacock Miraculous "

Adrien pulled on a tank top and flung the towel at Plagg

" Asshole "

*Marinette and Tikki*

" The peacock Miraculous? "

Marinette was sitting in the middle of her bed with her legs folded underneath her, Tikki was floating infront of her, nodding.

" Yes, you know there are 7 right? The previous holder of the peacock Miraculous passed away some time ago and it dissapeared, I guess someone found it and Duusu found them worthy "

 

*Adrien and Plagg*

" Duusu? "

Plagg nodded his head, taking the last bite of his cheese.

" She's the Kwami who resides in the peacock Miraculous, over emotional if you ask me "

Adrien moved the cheese platter off of his bed and placed it on his bedside table before sitting down.

" Why would she show up now? "  
" I don't know, the Miraculous has been missing since its previous owner kicked the bucket, maybe she stole it or bought it or whatever "

*Marinette and Tikki*

Marinette brushed out her dark hair, staring at herself in the mirror.

" You think she's here to help us? "  
" Well if you see her again you can ask her "

Marinette placed down her hair brush and tied her hair up, yawning she stretched out her arms and headed over to her window, shutting it.

*Adrien and Plagg*

Adrien slipped under the covers and turned off his bedside lamp, turning onto his side.

" So she's a good guy right? "

Plagg groaned and curled around himself on the pillow.

" Adrien, quit with the questions already! Like I've said, I DON'T KNOW, we Kwami just give you the damn powers, what you do with it is your own dicision, you think ever Chat Noir in history was a good guy? Every Ladybug? There were times when people were terrified of those names and there were times when people praised those names. If your that curious then why not ask her next time you see her? Now goodnight "

Plagg turned his back to Adrien and slipped into sweet slumber, soft snores coming from him. Adrien sighed and stared up at his cieling, should he ask her? What if she's a bad guy? What if she's partnered up with Hawkmoth?

~Monday Morning~

Sitting at her desk on a monday wasn't a scene for a happy mood, which was why the [H/C] had such a grumpy look on her face, a pair of camouflage jeans and a hoody dressing her body, sitting infront of her were her friends Marinette and Alya, surprisingly Marinette was on time for school today. Of course her friends were whispering to eachother, probably about Adrien, the boy Marinette (as well as 80% of the female teen population of Paris ) had a crush on, herself included, but [Name] wasn't really into talking about him, not that she had anything against him, he was a nice guy, often Nino and Adrien would invite her over along with the girls for a gaming night at his house, but were they friends? Not exactially, she couldn't really be friends with someone who was friends with Chloe, speaking of the bi- uh, blonde.

" Oh look, we have a soldier in class "  
" Chloe, shut up "

The blonde girl gave a chuckle and leaned against [Name]'s desk, her ginger friend standing a little way off from her.

" Ya know [Name] you really should start dressing like a girl, I almost mistook you for a boy "

[Name] rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

" Could you go annoy someone who cares? "

Before the blonde girl could respond their teacher walked in and ordered everyone to their seats, her gaze mostly directed at Chloe and Sabrina. The day progressed as usual with class after class, [Name] ate lunch with Alya and Marinette in the usual spot under the stairs of the school, Marinette brough cookies from her family's bakery for them and Alya was showing them the comments she had gotten on her blog by some rude guy. 

" So Mari, have you managed to scrape some guts together? "

Marinette gave her a confused look, tilting her head to the side, Alya placed a hand on her shoulder.

" She means have you asked Adrien? "

A pink hue came over Marinette's cheeks as she shook her head.

" Ask me what? "

With a squeak comming from the dark haired girl she jumped up, wacking her head on the underside of the stairs, making the teen model and blogger both winch, where as Nino and [Name] let out a laugh.

" Guys! Its not funny, Mari could have really hurt herself "

Marinette rubbed the top of her head, her face slowly going beet red. She directed her blue eyes towards Adrien and gave him an awkward smile. The blonde returned her smile, though not as awkard.

" You ok? That sounded painful "  
" Oh yeah! I'm fine "  
" That's good, so what did you want to ask me? "  
" Oh! Uh, me and dinner! I mean, you and out, and me with food! "

Adrien gave her a bit of a confused look, as well as Nino and Alya, [Name] gave her a total 'what-the-hell-was-that' look. Adrien opened his mouth to respond when a high pitched voice called out his name, making all 5 of them shudder, Chloe appeared out of no where and grabbed the model before dragging him off, talking about a new resturant that has oppened, Nino ran after his friend with hopes of saving him. Marinette gave a defeated sound and sat back down, her hands over her face.

" I made a fool out of myself "

[Name] scooted over towards her sad friend and put an arm around her shoulders. Marinette was her bestfriend, has been for years, though they both harbour feelings for Adrien she knew Marrinette really liked him and knew him better then she did so she just kept the crush to herself.

" Don't worry Mari, look we all know that you can't face him and speak proper human words at the same time "

Alya nodded firmly

" Yeah girl you tend to sound like a choking dog "

" Soo, why not just send him a text? That way you can use actual words that fit together "  
" I'd like to but I don't have his number "

[Name] gave a low hum as she went into thought, but the bell signaling the end of lunch, the 3 friends hurried off towards their next class.

Design class was the final for the day and [Name] couldn't be happier that school was almost over. The class was the same as ever, sketches being drawn, buttons being sowed, fabric being cut, people pocking their fingers with the needles. Near the end off class the teacher silenced everyone and held out a clipboard.

" Now as I've told you all last week you will be given an assighment, I will pair you into paires and one of you will have to design and create an outfit where as the other must model it for the class and explain the details and fabrics used, so I suggest desingers and models pay close attention to eachother "

Marinette peaked up at this, she absolutly loved to design, as long as she wasn't partnered with Chloe then she's be fine. [Name] was hoping she did get Chloe so she could have a valid reason to stab her with something.

" [Name] and Adrien, you 2 will be partners "

[Name] instantly felt the glares of nearly every girl in the class on her, including Chloe who was grinding her teeth as Adrien slipped behind the desk next to [Name], the [H/C] haired girl looked over at her friend and gave her an apologetic look, Marinette just waved it off with a smile.

" Hey [Name] "

The [H/C] jumped, she had forgotten that the boy was standing beside her, turning her gaze towards him she looked up at him

" Sup "

The 2 stood in silence as the teacher named off the rest of the pairings, Adrien felt a little awkward as her scratched the back of his head, he and [Name] were on good terms, he hoped, she hardly spoke to him and whenever they were hanging out at Nino or Alya's place or even at the park then she never really spoke to him, he had asked the others about her and they all said she was just a diffrent kind of person, it only confused him more.

" Alright class, you have about half an hour before school ends, I'll let you all go out in your pairs and find inspiration for your designs "

The students all headed out of the class, [Name] and Adrien headed towards the library, the 2 walked in silence staring off in opposite directions, Adrien felt a little intimidated by her, her silence and the way she carried herself, even with her posture wich was always really relaxed and laid back.

Adrien almost yelped when a sudden loud thud was next to him, looking down he found [Name] laying flat on the ground, did she just trip? Over nothing? 

" [Name]? "

The [H/C] jumped up and laughed nearvously

" I'm ok! "

Quickly walking off infront of the blonde, not focusing on her surroundings she literally smacked into a glass door, her head bouncing back from the impact, Adrien went over to her side, [Name] holding her nose.

" Uh there's a glass door there by the way "  
" No, really? "

Adrien put his hand on her back, between her shoulder blades.

" Seriously though, you ok? "  
" Yeah I'm like a rock, now anyway let's go "

[Name] curled her fingers around the handle and swung it open and stepped in, not noticing that she smacked the door straight into Adriens face, making the blonde stumble back, his hand on her forehead. 

Adrien walked over towards [Name], his hand placed on his forehead where a small bump was forming, [Name] was reaching up for a book, standing on her toes, she looked over at him.

" Uh, you good? "  
" Yeah, just a head ache "

The teen girl directed her gaze back up towards the book she was reaching for, she jumped up and caught it with the tips off her finger, the book slid out from its place and rushed down towards the ground, instead of hitting the ground the book bounced off of [Name]'s face, the girl bent over, her hands cupping her nose with a pained groan.

A tiny laugh came from Adrien's shirt pocket, the blonde in response slapped his hand over the pocket making [Name] turn her gaze to him, he cleared his throat and picked the book up.

" Uh, [Name]? "  
" I am completly ok "

[Name] continued searching through the books, a red hue spreading across her cheeks, she was a walking accident and always tried her best to not show it at school. After collecting a few more books they checked them out and headed for the doors again, this time Adrien stayed a step or 12 behind her. Nino came running into the library, making a bee line for Adrien, though unfourtinately for [Name] she once again failed to see the glass door which Nino had flung open, the door came back full swing and hit [Name] hard enough to make her stumble backwards and her feett getting caught on themselves sending her tumbling to the ground, thrown books raining down onto her.

" [Nam-] "  
" No, no I am not ok this time! "


	2. note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be changed into a chappie later

Hey guys!

Just letting you know I so did not forget about this. No really I didn't, I love the idea of the peacock miraculous. 

Anyway, I'm going to be editing the first chapter, and I'm gonna be seeting a story line for myself to use for this so I stay on track.

So do you guys have anything in mind you'd like to see? 

And what type of food do you think Duusu would eat? I'm seeing fruit, but berries in specific.

Weapons for Le Paon? I imagine the peacock feather actually being throwing daggers. Maybe a whip? A bow and arrow? Something completly diffrent?

And since Duusu has psychic abilities, I'm totally adding it.

And trust me when I say there are gonna be puns, so many puns you'll hate my very soul.

Share your thoughts, ideas, desires. Mini ships you'd like me to add? Just glimpses, this is allllll about the reader and Adrien/Chat Noir after all.

One more thing!

Since I can't stand Chloé, I want the reader to be able to put miss albino bee in her place, so give me your best Chloé burns!

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine the Le Paon costume however you want, so anywhozals what did you think? Should I continue or just completly delete this?


End file.
